I Promise
by WhoWillSaveUs
Summary: I promise...When you are three and you fall and scrape your leg, I will be there to hold you and fix the hurt." Short Prose on Quil and Claire. How Quil's responsibilities change as she grows older.
1. Quil To Claire

**I Promise**

- - - - -

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Quil and Claire's progression from guardian to lover.

- - - - -

I Promise...

When you are **three **and you fall and scrape your leg, I will be there to hold you and fix the hurt.

When you are **four **and you lose your doll, I will look for 3 hours at the park, your aunt's house and your back yard, and eventually find it on your bed.

When you are **five **and can't sleep because of the vampires in your closet, I will be there to perform the ancient tribal dance to banish them from the dark corners.

When you are **six **and you get the chicken pox, I will spend all day distracting you so you don't think about how much it itches...even if I get them in return.

When you are **seven **and your brother won't let you go to the movies with him and his friends, I will take you and smile even wider when you tell me that you like it better this way, anyways.

When you are **eight **and you drop your ice cream cone, I will buy you a new one, with sprinkles this time!

When you are **nine **and you get gum stuck in your hair, I will spent two hours getting it out so that your mother doesn't cut it out.

When you are **ten **and you get homesick at camp, I will drive the four hours to pick you up...I missed you even more.

When you are **eleven **and Melissa from school tells everyone you kissed Tommy Hill on the lips, when you would never do that with Tommy, ever(!), I will convince you to go to school tomorrow.

When you are **twelve **and you win the award for dance, I will be there to cheer louder than anyone...even though you told me not to...

When you are **thirteen **and the only one of your friends to have never had a boyfriend, I will convince you of how beautiful you are.

When you are **fourteen **and your mother won't let you date, I will be there to convince her to let you go out with Tommy Hill, no matter how much it hurts me.

When you are **fifteen **and you ask me to come shopping for prom dresses, when you come out with that blue dress on, in between convincing you to buy it and convincing myself to let you buy it, I will pretend that you're buying the dress to wear with me.

When you are **sixteen **and Tommy Hill tells everyone you did things you wouldn't ever do with him, I will be there to hold you while you cry, and when you're asleep I will hunt down Tommy Hill.

When you are **seventeen **and you look at me and cock your head and ask me if you're my imprint, I will forget how to breathe, and forget how to talk, and forget how to think except for the words 'Is this it?'

When you are **eighteen **and Melissa calls you a freak for going out with someone 14 years older than you, I will hold you and remind you how much I love you, because no one could ever understand what we feel for each other.


	2. Claire To Quil

Disclaimer : I own nothing!

- - - - -

I am...

**Three** years old. And you are my Quil. You hold me better than anyone else, you play with me more than anyone else, you bring my doll in for me when I forget her in the rain.

**Four **years old. And you are my Quil. You know the best way to push the swing so I feel like I'm flying and for a few seconds I'm scared but then the next you're holding me. I don't tell you that I don't swing for the first feeling. I figure you must already know.

**Five **years old. And you are my Quil. Aunt Emily won't let me have another piece of pie. When she isn't looking you give me yours. Yours tastes better than mine did.

**Six **years old. And you are my Quil. I drop the picture of a wolf I made you at school in a puddle on the way home. You put it in the wall in your family room anyways. You tell me it's one of your favorites. I like the one of us riding in your car better.

**Seven **years old. And you are my Quil. My friend Roger won't talk to me cuz I'm a girl. He says big boys don't like girls. You tell me you're the biggest boy around and like me better than anyone in the whole world. That makes me feel pretty important. I'd rather you like me than Roger anyways.

**Eight **years old. And you are my Quil. I overhear Aunt Leah asking you if you would rather have not met me. You tell me that she's just jealous that you love me more than anyone loves her. I would tell her that but I feel like it's a secret. I don't wanna let her in on OUR secret. Plus I don't wanna make her sad.

**Nine **years old. And you are my Quil. You come to parent day at my school, because mommy is working. They ask if you're my daddy. I tell them of course not, you're too young to be my daddy, and that makes you smile. Then they ask what you are exactly. I don't seem to have an answer good enough for them. That makes you stop smiling.

**Ten **years old. And you are my Quil. You take me trick-or-treating this year. You dress up as Superman. You get me a Wonderwoman costume, but I tell you I would rather be Superman, too.

**Eleven **years old. And you are my Quil. We're at Disneyworld. As soon as we get there I find the biggest ride ever and beg you to go on it with me. You hold my hand the whole time and when we get off you hug me so tight I can't breathe. If I knew you would get so scared I would have gone with Uncle Sam, you big baby.

**Twelve **years old. And you are my Quil. I get my period for the first time while we're at the movies. You give me your jacket to wear around my waist. I cry on the way home cuz it's so gross, but then I stop when you tell me it means I'm a woman now. I feel like something's changed between us. I think it's that you respect me now. I am a woman afterall.

**Thirteen **years old. And you are my Quil. We go to the beach one day during the summer. Even though I've seen you without a shirt on like a million times before, my mind wanders to a different place than it has before. I blush and aviod your eyes until you start splashing me.

**Fourteen **years old. And you are my Quil. Tommy Hill kisses me one day before school. It's nice and I smile and take his hand as we walk inside. But I can't help but notice how his hand doesn't really help to keep mine warm.

**Fifteen **years old. And you are my Quil. We get in a car crash the day after Christmas. I sprain my wrist. It's the first time I've ever seen you cry.

**Sixteen **years old. And you are my Quil. Tommy and I are kissing and I call him Quil. I don't know why I did that, and I have no answer when he asks.

**Seventeen **years old. And you are my Quil. I tell Aunt Emily I think I may love you. I tell her I wish you would love me back, the way Uncle Sam loves her. She just smiles and tells me that of course you love me, and that I'm being silly in thinking that there's any way that you don't.

**Eighteen **years old. And you are my Quil. You hold me tighter than anyone else, you kiss me in that way that makes my knees go weak, you sing to me when no one is around and you love me in that way that I always felt, but never really understood. I understand now.


End file.
